Here's To Keeping The Hope
by wayhaughter
Summary: All Waverly wants is a happy Christmas with her family and maybe, maybe she'll get it.


Christmas, the most magical time of the year. For once, Waverly felt as if that statement were actually true. It was easy to believe something so cliche at the sight of her mama and sister decorating the tree, and even more so with the addition of Doc and Nicole lingering in the background. It was like for one night, the Earp curse didn't matter to any of them.

"Hey, Nicole?" Voice was quiet as she stood at the foot of the steps, still shorter than the redhead even two steps up. "Do you think it'll last?"

"What? The Earp sobriety or the Christmas spirit?"

"The happiness." She wanted to believe that this wasn't temporary; that their minds weren't glimmered by the lights, the feelings and the merry spirit of Christmas. They were a family again, but Waverly knew better than to think it'd actually last. "I hope it does. For mama's sake and for Wynonna's. They both need a break." She too needed a break, but she cared more about the people around her.

"Baby," Nicole exhaled quietly, her hand finding a home atop Waverly's. "What about your sake? You're allowed to want something for yourself. You can be happy. The best thing is just, try not to think about anything else other than what's happening now." Because even Nicole knew that the whole thing wouldn't last, but she had hope for Waverly's sake that would it for just a little while longer.

"Yeah, no, you're right. Which, speaking of wanting something for myself," she trailed off, smiling softly as she watched Wynonna pull herself away from the tree out of the corner of emerald hues and make her way toward them.

"Mama wants to know where we keep the good booze, so I was thinking I'd go down to Shorty's and stock up for the night. Got any requests, baby girl?"

"Just one. Be careful, Wynonna."

"You really think I'm gonna let some revenant assholes ruin this night? No way. Sending those demon dicks back to hell can wait."

"I love you, Wy."

"Love you too, baby girl. Haught?"

" _Yeah_?"

"Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"Always do, Wynonna." Damn, was she tired of taking orders, but it was one she'd happily follow.

"Right. Try not to do anything I wouldn't do. Which doesn't really narrow it down much, but you get the point."

"Loud and clear, Wy," Waverly replied, brows knitting together as she watched her sister struggle into her boots and grab Peacemaker before heading out. "It's nice seeing her this… happy. I can't remember the last time we were all together." Honestly, she couldn't remember a time at all.

"I'd say she'll be gone for a good hour and if we're being honest, I've been waiting to get you alone all day, Waverly Earp. So, if you don't mind," she grinned, bottom lip snaking between pearly whites.

"I don't," Waverly replied, fingers interlocking with Nicole's before she tugged the redhead up the steps just in time for her mama to watch the harmless action take place. She didn't say anything and she wouldn't. After all, she supported her daughter in everything she did; even if it was getting under (or maybe even atop) an officer of the law. That part must've ran in the family.

Waverly led the way up to her bedroom, though Nicole could've easily done so with her eyes shut. She'd gotten so used to sneaking in and out of the homestead that she'd taken note of every little loose floorboard the place had to offer.

"I know it's really dumb of me to want something so crazy, but I hope mama sticks around. I hope she helps us put this stupid bullshit curse to an end and I hope we get to bring Alice home," she rambled on, only stopping once Nicole's soft lips were pressed firmly against hers. Damn, she wanted a lot, but maybe all she needed was standing right in front of her. Hands moved upwards into red locks, fingers tightening into place to hold the woman close as she tiptoed. She loved Nicole and Nicole loved her.

"Wait a second," breathed Nicole, her voice a quiet rasp as she kicked the door shut behind them. The redhead had been incredibly patient; every interrupted makeout session and almost sex had only made her want Waverly that much more. "I just, I wanted to say something. There's been so much going on with you and with me and with this stupid curse. I know that I probably haven't been the best girlfriend in the world. I know that the whole secret wife thing kind of threw you off. I should've told you. I should've been honest, but you had so much going on and I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Nicole."

"No, please. Just let me finish. Waves, I don't know what I'd do without you. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without any of you at this point, but especially you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're brave and you're loyal and you're sexy," she trailed off with a grin, tongue wetting bottom lip as she stared down at the shorter female. "I don't ever want to do this without you, because I love you. I love you, Waverly Earp. I love you and I plan on loving you for as long as you'll let me."

"I love you too and yeah, the whole secret wife thing totally caught me off guard, but we all make stupid mistakes sometimes. I did kiss a revenant," she reminded, eyes rolling. "I wanna do life with you too. I really don't think I would've made it this far if you hadn't of been there for me. You're kind of my rock. My tall, sexy, deputy girlfriend, who should probably go ahead and take off her shirt as an early Christmas present."

"Whatever my girl wants," she grinned, slowly unbuttoning her baby blue top before abruptly stopping. "You've got to be kidding me," she hummed, a knock following a few seconds later.

"I'll never understand how you do that," Waverly half-questioned. "This better be good," she called out, walking over to the door and opening it to find Doc on the other side.

"Waverly, please excuse my poor timing," he began, dipping his head toward Nicole with a smirk. "However, as inconvenient as it may be, I do have a request for you. I've never really big on this holiday spirit, but it seems as if your sister certainly is, even if only temporarily so. Would you think it to be inappropriate if I were to fetch her something?"

"If by fetch you mean get her a gift, then no. That's the good thing about the holidays, Doc. It doesn't matter what we've done wrong. Just matters what we do to make it right. So, with that being said, I'm going to shut this door and you're going to go back downstairs and distract mama until Wynonna gets back. Thanks. You're the best," she half ordered, pressing a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek before shutting the door just as she'd said she would.

"I'm starting to think that if I want any alone time with you, I'm gonna have to get you to move in with me."

"And I'm starting to think you're right," Waves replied, eyes stuck on light brown hues as she closed the distance between herself and Nicole once more.


End file.
